


It’s Not a Competition

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Crushes, Love Triangles, M/M, Poly Relationships, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Husk and Travis both have crushes on Angel Dust, and they’re both determined to be the one to end up with him in the end.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk/Travis (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Kudos: 10





	It’s Not a Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanceyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLove/gifts).



Angel Dust was hell’s most popular porn star, so it was obvious that he had his fans. And while he had hundreds of those, there were only two demons in hell who truly and genuinely loved him. Husk was one of them. While he didn’t always appreciate Angel’s constant flirting, there were still plenty of things Husk loved about the spider, including how cute it was when Angel did anything with his pig. He even slipped Angel free drinks every now and then; just as a little way to show his appreciation. The other was Travis. Travis had been completely smitten since watching some of Angel’s films. He always used what money he had to buy his services. The two ended up spending so much time together that Travis learned Angel was a unique and interesting person; one that he’d like to be with for longer than a night. 

As far as the demons knew, Angel was completely oblivious to their crushes. Actually, Travis and Husk didn’t even know that they both liked him. One day, Travis had just dropped someone off at the hotel, and he decided to stop for a drink while he was there. He went up to the bar and sat down, then looked up at Husk. “Give me a shot of….whatever the strongest thing you have is,” he said. “Got it,” Husk nodded, as he got to it. “Hey, I see you here a lot, who the fuck are you?” the cat asked. “Travis, I’m a taxi driver. I was dropping someone off and decided to get something to drink. Why do you care?” he asked. “I really don’t, I was just curious, that’s all,” Husk replied. Just then the two stopped everything when Angel walked in the room. He looked over at the two of them and waved. “Oh hi, Travis! Hey, Husky, I’m headed off to work. Tell Charlie where I went. See ya!” he called, before leaving. 

The two demons found themselves smiling as he left, then they turned back to one another again. “Wait, how the fuck do you know Angel?” Husk asked. “I just happen to be his best client,” Travis replied, clearly proud of that. “It’s always the highlight of my day. He’s just so hot and interesting….damn I love him,” he sighed. “I’m sorry, you what?!” Husk shouted. “I love him. Got a problem with that, kitty?” Travis asked. “I love him too. But I actually don’t have to pay Angel to spend time with me,” replied Husk. “Oh fuck off. I bet he’s dying to go out with some grouchy bartender,” Travis muttered. “About as much as he wants to go out with a shitty cab driver,” Husk replied. They glared at each other, then Husk sighed. “Okay, okay, look. Angel isn’t something we can compete to win. If he wants to go out with one of us he can, and if he doesn’t, there’s nothing we can do to change that,” he explained. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. We can just let this run its course,” Travis nodded. He finished up his drink and left, and although the two demons agreed to leave the situation alone, they both wanted to end up with Angel more than anything.

That only went on longer. Travis started stopping by the hotel to visit Angel, occasionally gave him free rides, but he actually stopped paying for his services, since he figured Angel had enough clients already. Besides, Travis wanted to prove he could be a good boyfriend. Buying Angel’s time constantly probably just made him seem like a desperate fan boy. Husk started helping Angel with various things; like cleaning his room or walking Fat Nuggets. He would turn a blind eye when the spider brought illegal items into the hotel, and he even started buying Angel small presents. Angel wasn’t stupid; of course he realized all the extra attention, and he realized he had to handle this. He couldn’t pick between Husk and Travis; that’d be impossible. But after a lot of long and hard thinking, he figured out what to do.

Husk and Travis were sitting in the lobby, awkwardly staring at one another. “Okay, did Angel ask you to come here?” Husk asked. “Yep. He asked you too?” asked Travis, as Husk nodded. “Fuck, I thought he was asking me out,” muttered Travis, just as Angel walked in. “Guys, I’m not stupid. I know what the two of ya have been up to,” he said. “...what do you mean?” Husk asked. “I know the two of ya are competing for my attention. And while all the free shit is nice, ya can’t keep giving it to me, okay?” Angel continued. “But I love you! I wanna give you nice shit that you deserve,” Husk said. “Me too! I can’t give you much, but I wanna give you what I have. You’re incredible, Angel. I like making you happy,” said Travis. “Guys, I’m already happy just being around the two of ya. No man has ever been as sweet to me as you two. It feels nice. I actually feel loved genuinely. The two of ya don’t have to give me anything. Ya already gave me plenty,” Angel smiled.

“But ya know, I could never choose between the two of ya. I love ya both so so much. Ya the greatest things that ever happened to me. I can’t pick one of ya, I’m sorry,” he continued. Both of the demons let their faces fall. They’d been so hopeful, and now Angel wasn’t going to choose either of them. “Hey, why do ya guys look so upset?” Angel asked, as the others seemed confused. “I said I didn’t wanna go out with one of ya; not that I didn’t wanna go out with both of ya,” he smiled, before giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. “HOLY SHIT REALLY?” Husk asked. “Yeah! If the two of ya wanna start a poly thing, I’d be more than happy to,” said Angel. “Do you want to?” Husk asked, looking at Travis. “Hell yes I do!” Travis answered. “Great! So, do the two of ya wanna get drinks tonight? Say...ten o clock?” asked Angel. “Works for me,” Husk answered. “I literally have no life, so yes.” Travis nodded. “Great. I’ll see ya then, boys,” Angel smiled, before giving each of them another kiss and leaving.

“Well fuck. I didn’t even think I’d get one boyfriend. Now I have two,” Husk muttered. “I know what you mean,” nodded Travis, then he paused. “Well, since we’re dating too, I may as well-,” he started, before giving Husk a kiss on the cheek. “Holy fucking shit,” Husk said, blushing bright red. Travis looked at him and smiled, causing Husk to smile back. “I can get used to this,” Travis said. “Yeah, me too,” Husk agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> another request done! I’ve got a couple more I’m working on, but I’ll probably be done soon! For now, I hope you enjoy! If you have any requests or anything, leave it in the comments of the original post 💜


End file.
